Solve for $x$ : $6\sqrt{x} - 10 = 4\sqrt{x} + 2$
Explanation: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(6\sqrt{x} - 10) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 2) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 10 = 2$ Add $10$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 10) + 10 = 2 + 10$ $2\sqrt{x} = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 6$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 6 \cdot 6$ $x = 36$